


Чума на оба ваши дома

by thett



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: During, First Time, M/M, Science, Then, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thett/pseuds/thett
Summary: В грудной клетке ворочалось хрупкое и тяжелое, резало острыми гранями изнутри, и спасение от этого было только одно.





	Чума на оба ваши дома

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A plague on both your houses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391909) by [thett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thett/pseuds/thett)



В лаборатории было душно. Пахло серой, солью и мелом; непостижимым образом запахи смешались в отчетливо узнаваемый аромат старых газет. Готтлиб еще застал последние годы существования бумажной промышленности. В кладовке старого дома разваливались стопки родительских подшивок. Через стенку находилась бойлерная, искоренявшая всякий намек на сырость. В кладовке было темно, сухо и пахло типографской краской. Когда Готтлиб листал страницы, ища постоянную рубрику задач на логику, отдельные слова отпечатывались у него на пальцах.  
Света не хватало и сейчас. После отбоя генераторы переходили в режим экономии энергии. Доску обрамляли софиты, но за пределами круга света лаборатория тонула в желтом фосфоре. Глухо и нудно болела голова - после двенадцатичасового рабочего дня любой раздражитель затягивал обруч мигрени все туже. Уравнение не сходилось. Готтлиб сполз вниз по лестнице, отступил от доски, разыскивая ненужный кусок размышлений: не хватало места под новые бесплодные попытки.  
Свести воедино ОТО и Стандартную модель не удавалось и более одаренным умам, целым плеядам вдохновенных ученых. Готтлиб не стал бы и близко подходить к проблемам квантовой физики, но все баги программы расчета в конечном итоге упирались в простое как мир противоречие: гравитация не квантуется, а без точных значений на алгоритме можно было поставить крест. Готтлиб провел пару недель, не вылезая из кода, после чего бросил попытки скомпилировать рабочую версию и поселился у доски, вспоминая студенческие годы. Пальцы покрылись трещинами, шкура слезала с рук. Лоб и виски ломило, нога подпевала тусклой болью, желтое свечение капсул резало глаза.   
И эта музыка. Все бы ничего, если бы не Гейзлер. Приходилось щелкать и не такие задачки; Готтлиб не мнил о себе многого, но в его распоряжении была команда разработчиков, готовых решить любую практическую проблему, и широчайший круг бывших коллег и однокурсников, с радостью включающихся в обсуждение проблем теоретических. Рано или поздно они раскололи бы этот орешек. Но сроки поджимали, и лучше бы рано, чем поздно, а желательно - вчера, а Гейзлер слушал легкомысленную панковскую попсу вперемешку с лязгающим металлом, и звукоизоляция у его наушников была почему-то ни к черту.  
\- Тише, - сказал Готтлиб, сопроводив свои слова постукиванием трости по ножке стола.   
Гейзлер раздраженно пнул трость и снял наушники. “Мертвая луна, - донеслось из наушников, - о-о-о, я молюсь мертвой луне”.  
\- Выключи.  
\- Отличная группа. Тебе не нравится? - Готтлиб смотрел на доску, но чувствовал раздражающую ухмылку затылком.  
\- Предпочитаю работать в тишине.  
\- Брось. На прошлой неделе ты четыре часа крутил дискографию битлов.  
\- Битлз - это классика. И я не работал, а переписывал код за этими оболтусами.  
\- И как успехи?  
\- Как видишь, - Готтлиб качнул подбородком на доску, - сраные естественные науки. Сраная физика.  
\- Я бы попросил! - возмутился адепт естественных наук Гейзлер, - если у тебя что-то не получается, это еще не значит, что физика плохая.  
\- Конечно, - подтвердил Готтлиб, - она просто замечательная. Как и я. Только нас лучше не смешивать.  
\- Только взбалтывать. Самооценка у тебя замечательная. Даже удивительно, учитывая, что ты все время лажаешь.  
Услышав такое заявление из уст незнакомца, Готтлиб пожал бы плечами. Услышав от друга - решил бы, что его пытаются склеить. Гейзлер не был незнакомцем, а другом еще не стал; он постоянно проверял границы Готтлиба на прочность, раскидывал свои вещи и неуместные намеки, похожие на оскорбления.  
\- Кто бы говорил, - пропел Готтлиб, ощущая вибрацию злости на языке, - человек, который полгода искал у кайдзю лимбическую систему.  
\- И нашел.  
\- Когда два экипажа четверок, вооруженных нейро-пушками, эвакуировались под прикрытием обычной троечки с плазменным мачете.  
\- Это была перспективная разработка. Если бы мне поставляли свежий материал чуть чаще, чем раз в квартал, результаты были бы ошеломительными.  
\- Не иначе как поэтому Пентакост свернул проект, - удовлетворенно припечатал Готтлиб.  
\- Знаешь что, - Гейзлер задохнулся, заморгал глупыми глазами, - это последняя капля. Все. Мое терпение кончилось.  
\- Опять?  
\- Я ухожу в другую лабораторию.   
\- Прямо сейчас?  
\- Да, - рявкнул Гейзлер, смахивая в поддон срезы тканей и образцы, - завтра же попрошу у Пентакоста отдельное помещение.   
\- У нас ведь их так много.  
\- Для меня найдется. Ты мешаешь моему рабочему процессу.  
\- Я мешаю, - переспросил Готтлиб, мимолетно удивившись истеричным ноткам в собственном голосе, - я мешаю? Это я днями напролет кручу Билли Айдола? Это я разбрасываю содержимое кишечника кайдзю по всей лаборатории? Это я заразил рабочую машину порно-вирусом?  
Гейзлер молчал, - очевидно, достигнув последней стадии гнева, - и, отвернувшись, сосредоточенно сваливал содержимое рабочего стола в пластиковый контейнер для переезда. Они поселились в лаборатории год назад и до сих пор не сдали коробки на склад. Плохая примета. В поддон летели скальпели, ручки и шприцы для биопсии. Гейзлер взялся за тяжелый микроскоп, намереваясь унести его тоже; до этого он раньше не доходил. Готтлиб перехватил его запястье.  
\- Это мой микроскоп.  
\- Черта с два, - выплюнул Гейзлер, - я здесь занимаюсь сраными естественными науками. Мелки можешь оставить себе.  
\- Поставь на место.  
\- Отъебись, Германн, - глаза у Гейзлера были сухие и красные, - правда. Я так больше не могу.  
\- Кажется, я просил не обращаться ко мне по имени.  
\- Кажется, я просил от меня отъебаться.  
\- Ты вирус, - сказал Готтлиб, - чума. Тебя нужно изолировать.   
Он стиснул кожу, мясо и кости, пока под хваткой что-то не сдвинулось. Гейзлер разжал пальцы; микроскоп мягко опустился на стол, а Готтлиб наклонился и впечатал поцелуй - укус? - в обветренные губы. Губы увернулись, поцелуй попал в щеку. Гейзлер стоял на месте, не двинувшись, во взгляде металось что-то темное и страшное, уставшее от нападок Готтлиба. Готтлиб ждал, что сейчас ему по лицу врежут, возможно, что тем же микроскопом, и сделал шаг назад. Гейзлер шагнул вперед, глядя прямо перед собой, и вернул поцелуй. Сразу раскрыл губы языком, вворачиваясь в рот, и попал в резонанс - тоже сразу, как будто не было пятидесяти недель настороженного вглядывания, обмена сдержанными колкостями, мучительной притирки, далекой как юность переписки. Уровень психологической совместимости: пятьдесят шесть процентов. Уровень физиологической совместимости: лучше было не проверять.  
Татуировки поднимались под закатанные рукава и спускались за шиворот. Маленькие пуговицы выскальзывали из заскорузлых пальцев. Гейзлер оттолкнул руки, снял рубашку через голову, подставил шею - знал, чуял, что притягивает взгляд. Согнувшись неудобной кривой, Готтлиб обрисовал языком фантазийные облачка под ключицами. Ниже нагло улыбался великан-кайдзю.  
\- Я уважаю твои вкусы, но целоваться с кайдзю - это перебор.  
\- Врешь. Ничего ты не уважаешь. Поцелуй лучше меня.  
Это было легко реализовать. Десять сантиметров - идеальная разница в росте. Гейзлер забавно пыхтел, и у Готтлиба в брюках ныл член, а голова больше не болела. Гейзлер попятился, устроился на непривычно чистом столе, притянул в жаркое пространство своего тела, запаха, вкуса. Ладони скользнули за пояс его брюк так гладко, как будто они весь год только и делали, что трахались на столах.  
\- Сзади тоже татуировки? - не удержался от нелепого вопроса Готтлиб.  
\- Проверь, - подмигнул Гейзлер.   
Всему свое время. Готтлиб как раз преодолел отвращение к кайдзю и приступил к детальному исследованию торса. Закончив учебу и сдав экзамен на рейнджера, Гейзлер забросил упражнения и как следствие приобрел мягкость; выпуклый живот манил укусить, оставить метку. Это было что-то, чего никогда не было у Готтлиба - округлость, податливость, готовность пойти на компромисс и подстроиться под обстоятельства. Разница в потенциалах коротила контакты, прошибала током ладони и губы. Гейзлер умудрился влезть под рубашку, облапал лопатки, проследил рельеф ребер. Готтлиб не жаловался на теплообмен, но от его беспорядочных объятий бросало то в жар, то в холод. Шум вентиляции напоминал морскую качку. Кадр зрения расплывался и темнел по краям; в фокусе оставалось только то, что было прямо перед глазами. От пупка вниз вились золотые волны. Мягкую складку живота пережимал ремень.  
Увешанные фенечками запястья выступили из ниоткуда и взялись за пряжку. Во рту стало солоно и сухо. Искаженное зрение выхватывало каждую морщинку на пальцах и изгибы выпуклых вен. Готтлиб поцеловал их по очереди, мешая и не заботясь об этом. Тесные джинсы пришлось стягивать в четыре руки. День за днем Готтлиб задавался вопросом, зачем носить на работу столь неудобную одежду. Теперь он получил ответ: процесс избавления от брюк выглядел едва ли приличнее, чем появившийся из-под них член, розовый и толстый, лежавший в облаке темных волос.  
Готтлиб облизал пересохшие губы и взялся за собственный ремень. Брюки вместе с бельем упали на пол - он никогда в жизни не был так глуп, чтобы носить обтягивающие шмотки.  
\- Твой рот, - сказал Гейзлер, - мой член. Что ты об этом думаешь?  
\- Обойдешься, - сказал Готтлиб - просто из вредности. Сочетание было многообещающим и требовало проверки. Но не сейчас, на волне адреналина и усталости, а позже, в более подходящей обстановке.  
\- Пожалею твое колено, - не обиделся Гейзлер, - иди сюда.   
Горячая рука подцепила Готтлиба за талию и вжала обратно, вплотную. Гейзлер присосался ко рту открытым мокрым поцелуем, а затем, не отрывая взгляда, - будто проверял, - сцедил слюну на ладонь. Сердце черно и гулко билось в животе.  
\- Так не пойдет, - запротестовал Готтлиб, - ты этими самыми руками препарировал чью-то селезенку.  
\- Как будто у тебя лучше.  
\- Мел, в отличие от селезенки, не разъест мне кожу.  
\- Мел - это кости динозавров. А динозавры - это кайдзю.  
\- Всюду эти кайдзю. Мы не можем остаться одни?  
\- Почему же. Двадцать этажей, три коридора, и мы на месте. К тебе или ко мне?  
\- Здесь, - сказал Готтлиб, - на живот, пожалуйста.  
Он дернул за плечо, подкрепляя просьбу действием; опустился на колено, путаясь в брюках, и щедро вылизал изнанку бедер, оставляя прозрачную густую слюну на красном, как обнаженные мышцы, рисунке.  
\- Не то чтобы я был против такого развития событий, но ты не слишком торопишься?  
\- Расслабься, - посоветовал Готтлиб, - и сожми ноги.  
\- Так расслабиться или сжаться? О. Вот оно что.  
\- Это называется оксфорд-стайл.  
\- Ты ведь не учился в Оксфорде.  
\- Открою тебе страшную тайну, - сказал Готтлиб на ухо, - для того, чтобы это делать, не обязательно учиться в Оксфорде.  
Член устроился под его задницей (татуированной, конечно; как же иначе) как влитой. Пот и слюна сделали свое дело - двигаться было легко, растрепанные волосы на макушке пахли чем-то успокаивающим и одновременно приводящим в бешенство, побуждая Готтлиба двигаться без оглядки быстрее и быстрее. На металлическом столе стыла морось дыхания Гейзлера, ладони добела сжались на краю. Готтлиб обнял рукой его шею, поднимая, прилаживая под себя; Гейзлер поддался, отводя голову, подставляя поцелую челюсть, втискиваясь бедрами в бедра. Лучший компаньон (всегда, когда он молчал), фанбой морских чудовищ-убийц и подростковой музыки - как же он раздражал Готтлиба, бесил с первого взгляда; и как же он подходил ему, каждой выпуклостью и каждой выемкой.  
Готтлиб держал его в руках, одной за шею, другой за член, жмурясь, чтобы не смотреть на банку с внутренностями кайдзю, и обмирая на каждом толчке. Болезненное дыхание вырывалось всхлипами, Гейзлер дрожал от напряжения, проминаясь и оставаясь на месте, под Готтлибом, там, где должен был быть. В грудной клетке ворочалось хрупкое и тяжелое, резало острыми гранями изнутри, и спасение от этого было только одно. Готтлиб дрочил ему в идеальном согласии со своим темпом, двигаясь вперед, в тесноту и сладость, и назад - в холод, в равнодушный желтый свет, и не особо рассчитывал на удачу, но когда у него не осталось сил сдерживаться, Гейзлер требовательно толкнулся вперед, хаотично дергаясь в хватке, и спустя десяток быстрых рывков согнулся, роняя голову на руки, отлипая спиной от груди Готтлиба с обсценным влажным хлопком. По его загривку плыли волны, под волнами пряталась теплая кожа. Одеколон выветрился часы назад. Оставшийся на волосах гель щекотал нос. Готтлиб склонился вслед за ним, трахая обмякающие бедра, глубоко вдыхая запах, закусив губу, чтобы не вцепиться зубами в плечо. Недоказуемо, как теорема Ферма, и страшно, как детство в частной школе - близость была пугающей, и еще она была необходимой, а Гейзлер косился близорукими глазами, вывернув шею, не находя в себе такта или мужества отвернуться. Он дотянулся до губ - гибкий, соленый - прохладными губами, сбитым дыханием, и страх смыло волной океанской воды, спустившейся с неба.  
Представьте себе лучника, который пускает стрелу в мишень. Чтобы достичь мишени стрела преодолевает сначала половину пути, потом половину от оставшейся дистанции, далее еще половину от оставшегося расстояния до мишени и т.д.  
Долетит ли стрела до мишени?  
\- Я посмотрел трейлер, и мне понравилось, - глухо сказал Гейзлер, - возможно, стоит купить билеты на это кино.  
\- Абонемент, - согласился Готтлиб, переваливаясь на стол рядом с ним, - если такое бывает. На все десять сезонов.  
\- Думаешь, мы протянем десять сезонов? - засомневался Гейзлер, - ты зануда и выгоняешь меня из лаборатории каждый раз, когда у тебя не сходится уравнение.  
Готтлиб застонал.  
\- Ты снова все испортил.  
Гейзлер пошарил в контейнере, вытянул ветошь - на ней ведь не было следов пульпы, правда? - и принялся деловито вытираться.  
\- Ты сам все портишь. Попробуй отбросить гравитацию. Вообще, как класс.  
\- Это не имеет смысла. Как же мы без силы притяжения.  
\- Действительно, как же мы без нее, - кивнул Гейзлер, притягиваясь к Готтлибу и подтверждая существование необоримых сил поцелуем.  
Святотатственная идея Гейзлера на первый взгляд не имела смысла, но Готтлиб давно плавал в этих водах и знал, что к блестящим результатам ведут подчас самые невообразимые пути. Доска вновь стала другом; она подсказывала Готтлибу решение, и он уже видел, какие части теории придется существенно переписать, какие выкинуть, а из каких получится развернуть прекрасную цепочку заключений.  
\- Вот видишь, - самодовольно заметил Гейзлер, - и моя музыка уже не мешает.  
\- На твоем месте я бы не рассчитывал, что я когда-нибудь ее полюблю.  
\- На моем месте я слушал, слушаю и буду слушать суровых брутальных панков.  
\- Как жаль, что я не суровый, не брутальный и уж точно не панк.  
\- Поэтому тебя я не слушаю, - усмехнулся Гейзлер, - Германн. Теперь-то мне можно тебя так называть?


End file.
